


Curve

by railise



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's life, in the round (so to speak).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hoodie Prompts](http://bbc-robinhood.dreamwidth.org/).

Robin liked curves.

As a boy, one of his favorite pastimes was weaving down the serpentine path through Locksley as he ran. Later, in Sherwood, a well-placed twist in the road was one of his top spots for setting up an ambush, a trick that had saved his life more than once in the Holy Land.

No matter his age, there was never anything quite like a nice, round loaf of bread, fresh out of the oven; a warm slice could instantly lift his spirits.

And as for women-- well, he had found many variations pleasing over the years, but nothing compared to the contours of Marian's body.

His bow, with its twin bends, fit him like another limb. His sword, on the other hand, had never been quite right. Oh, he could wield it effectively enough, and few could best him with it. Yet, it was not until he picked up what was to become his Saracen blade, that he realized that the weapon could feel so right. The arced steel seemed to dance as he swung his arm through the air.

Robin liked curves. He may not have liked the purpose some of those curves served, but when necessary, they served him well.


End file.
